


Guard Dog || M.Osamu// M.Atsumu

by lazilazuli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Betrayal, Bullying, Controling, Cruelty, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gaslighting, Heartbreak, Lies, Love Triangles, Lovers, Loyalty, Manipulative Relationship, Mischief, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Obsession, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, Reader-Insert, Scheming, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Teenage Rebellion, Threats, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazilazuli/pseuds/lazilazuli
Summary: -"One thing we have in common more than anything else, is our love for one person."-"Atsumu and Osamu. Those two…Even if I threw them away for good, they'd just keep running back. They're not only loyal, but they're drugged upon their feelings. No matter what I do. No matter how cruel or vile I become, everything remains the same. So no. I'm not worried in the slightest."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Loyalty.

As soon as the last bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class for the afternoon, a reclusive Osamu twisted his body around to check on the young girl sitting directly behind him.

Your palm cradled your ear and your phone stretched out to the edge of the desk as you casually scrolled through your recommended videos. Your lidded eyes struggled to keep open here and there, yet you couldn't resist tearing up to the aching yawn stretching out your jaw.

"You look like you just woke up. Did you at least manage to take your notes from the other classes?"

You blinked once, then twice, trying to gather yourself once and for all. "'Samu," You flicked up past a row of uninteresting videos. "Lend me your English notes. I fell asleep."

"I'll lend it to you on our way back."

"No can do. I've got somethin' to take care of."

"Again? Are Atsumu and the others gonna be with you too?"

"Yup." Your response appeared dry as this day they forced you to sit through. As lifeless as your recent weeks of this last school year. From the first bell, all the way till the last.

"How come you guys always go off without me after school? The weekends aren't any different. Every time I ask about what you do or where you go, everyone gets tight-lipped and changes the subject."

A slightly loud clatter pulled his and your attention away momentarily and onto a random student fleeing for the doorway. But not without glancing over his shoulder in your direction. He flinched and then sprinted off as fast as he could.

"What's with that guy?" he muttered.

You blinked back to your phone. "Who knows. There's bound to be a couple weirdos here and there."

"Anyway, like I was saying-"

"You're reading too much into it," you said.

"No, I'm not. Since you started sneaking off without me, 'Tsumu's been coming back three hours after later. Which means you are too."

"And?" You paused mid-scroll to add a video to your playlist of things to watch later. "It's not like you're missing out on anything serious. What we're doing isn't your thing anyhow."

"How would you know that without asking me?"

"There's no reason to." You flicked your eyes up to him and chuckled. "We know how you get."

Osamu collapsed his arms on top of the chair and nestled his chin down. "Can't you at least give me a hint? Like where you go or what you do until you come back."

"We just sit around and talk."

"That's a lie," he said.

Your brow raised curiously. "You callin' me a liar?"

"You're not the type to just sit and talk for fun, so don't bother feeding me that crap. Besides, we already do that much between classes."

It drove the young boy's eyebrows to knit and his thoughts to be thrown for a loop. _Why's she being so secretive?_ Even though you used to fill him in on every little thing. He couldn't figure out when things changed. Much less why. _Does she think I'm boring now?_

"Hmm...I guess it's useless trying to hide anything from you, huh?" He kept his mouth closed as you smiled a bit. "We're just goin' around doing whatever. Nothing serious for you to worry yourself with."

"As far as keeping your promise to be on your best behavior this year goes, an entire semester is your best record."

Your eyes crinkled. "How sweet of you to say."

"Still...that answer's too vague coming from you."

"It's the truth," you said. "I swear." His suspicious and muted gaze didn't let up for not one second, but it only furthered your smile. "Don't frown, it'll leave behind lines."

"Don't change the subject," he said.

"Then let's do it like this. Since you're so restless about it, why not tag along with us after school today? Who knows, you might even start enjoying yourself more than before."

Unlike everyone else _, She's putting up less of a fight than I thought._

"Honestly speaking, it's great having 'Tsumu with me, but the other side of me still feels empty. It's just not the same without you there with us. Ever since we promised our folks not to cause any more trouble, you seemed so content that I couldn't bother."

"I don't mind." A small tint of blush brushed onto his cheeks rose during your silence. "I've never once complained, have I?"

"That's true."

"There's no reason why now would be any different. It's the same as it was back then. Don't hesitate when you want something from me, (Y/n). If it's you...I'll do it."

"Osamu..." Your lids lowered. "You went ahead and matured this much right under my nose? You sound so chivalrous now. I like it."

It came small, but inside his chest, his heart throbbed in response. It then doubled at the fingertip probing at his cheek.

You chuckled. "You're blushing."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

Either twin always knew you to be the cheeky one out of your close-knit trio. Stringing them, especially Atsumu, into your antics. For as long as he could remember, consequences after a day's worth of mischief rolled right off your shoulders with a grin. The kind of grin that grew fondly on him and tickled his heart every so often.

"(Y/n)!"

Osamu glanced back to the doorway to find his twin brother grinning cheek to cheek, with his arm hung loosely around some random student with roaming eyes. Accompanying him were four other students standing in wait beside him. One with slit eyes and a slight hunch, another with short hair and a challenging mug, and the last waving her hand high in the air at the sight of you.

"That's our cue." You pushed your phone into the pocket of your sweater and pushed yourself up from your desk. "I hope you're ready." You gathered your things together and swung your bag over your shoulder once fully packed.

He wasted not one second packing his belongings into his bookbag. All he could think about was his twin potentially making a move on you when he wasn't there. If he had to make a guess, he had done it numerous times behind his back. Maybe a hand on your shoulder here and interlocked fingers there.

He shrugged his bag on, and followed you on out the door, greeting the rest at the same time. He hadn't realized it before, but there was someone else there, caved underneath his brother's arm.

"You decided to bring Osamu?" Rintarou asked.

"Hey," Atsumu greeted him. "So you finally get to tag along. Good for you. You've been itching to follow us around, right?" He clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't regret it." His lips tugged out a lazy grin.

"I'm sure he won't." you turned to him and slipped your hands around his arm and pulled him a step closer. "Right, 'Samu?"

With steady eyes on his brother and a large chip printed on his forehead, he answered. "That's right."

Atsumu took a brief glance at the lack of space between you and his brother and scoffed. "We'll see about that."

Osamu caught the fourth student's eyes for but a mere second before they darted away to the floor. _He's the guy who just rushed out of here. What's he doing here.'_ Sweating bullets all the way down to his cheek and water forming at the sockets. "Hey, why-"

"Ah, before I forget," you held out your hand to the unfamiliar face. "Everyone, this is that classmate of ours I was telling you about, Kowaru Issei-kun. Kowaru-kun," you looked to him. "These are my friends, Hitoshi, Rintarou, and Hina. I especially want to properly introduce you to Miya Atsumu, Osamu's identical twin. Say hi."

"Hey," Hitoshi and the rest followed.

"H-hello..." he whimpered.

"So I was right, you are the Kowaru guy (Y/n)'s been tellin' us about. Nice. Let's have ourselves a good time today, 'kay?" He flexed his arm closer to his neck.

"Now that we've gotten formalities out of the way." You pumped your fist in the air. "Let's forward march!"

At your call, your little group of friends started down the hallway with the usual friendly chitchat and banter along the way. Setting aside the boy named Kowaru, nothing seemed to be out of the norm thus far.

After reaching a block away from the school premises, he had to ask, "Where're we headed?"

"You'll see," you said.

You released Osamu's arm and turned back to the rest. "Rintarou, let's make a pit stop for some snacks." You pointed in the direction of the convenience store, three buildings up ahead. "You want somethin'?" you looked back to him.

"Two cartons of milk is enough for me."

"Then I'll get the same. Make it double." You then looked to the anxious male. "Kowaru-kun, what about you? You wanna get somethin' from the store, too? Rintarou's payin', so don't hold back."

He shook his hung head and squeezed his trembling hand over his fists. He flinched as Atsumu clapped his large hand on his shoulder.

"Why so nervous?" he asked, grinning. "Smells like you're about to piss your pants."

Kowaru clamped his eyes shut while preparation set in fast. His face had paled further, compared to before.

In Osamu's eyes, this guy, in no way, seemed to be another addition to their group of friends. So what was he doing here? His gaze then fell to yours as a lightweight feeling tugged at his sleeve and an ushering hand beckoned him close. He lowered his ear down.

"Worried about Kowaru-kun?" you whispered.

He pulled away and glanced at the boy again.

"I told you already, didn't I?" You lightly punched at his shoulder. "It's all in good fun. Don't be such a worrywart."

"I'm not worried. Just curious."

Rintarou entered the store and returned in less than 5 minutes with everyone's separate orders. You reached in the bag for you and Osamu's milk and passed him his share.

You punctured the top of the carton and took the first few sips of cold milk. "Mm!" you squealed as you downed the cold beverage. "So good!"

"Let me get a sip." Atsumu neared your face and kept steady eye contact with you.

You huffed. "You're so greedy." You held the straw up to his lips.

"It's fine, isn't it?"

A scowl set into Osamu's face. _An indirect kiss..._ He quickly noticed the steady eye contact between the two of you and it plucked on his nerves.

"Should've gotten your own damn milk if you were so thirsty," he grumbled under his breath.

"You're right, it's super good," he grinned. "Maybe I should start drinking more." He glanced towards his twin.

"You're too close." He shoved his face away from yours but got his hand smacked away.

"Shut up," he argued. "I get this close to her all the time. But you wouldn't know that, since you haven't been around."

A chip grew on his head. "You what? Since when?"

"We're going, you two," Hina said. "Look," she pointed. "(Y/n)-san already got a head start."

"When did she--" The pair exchanged glances and clicked their tongue before trying to catch up to you.

"This conversation isn't over," Osamu said.

"It's not like it'll change anything, stupid," Atsumu said.

A block and a half later, Hitoshi and Atsumu both checked their respective sides for any onlookers. and once the coast was clear, approved your moves into the abandoned construction site ahead.

A rotting foundation made of thick wooden walls and an unfinished roof made of clay tiles. It stood there, wrapped in nature's unruly vines, isolated from the rest of society. From the outside, you could tell the only source of light came from the shattered windows.

"I'd like to go home now," Kowaru said.

"Hah? Go home?" Atsumu withdrew his arm from him and shoved him toward the doorless house. "You're not even gonna attempt to take this like a man?" Repeatedly, he thrust his hand into his shoulder until he nearly tripped at the threshold.

"What a chump." Hitoshi stepped past him and rammed his foot into Kowaru's chest, which sent him flying backward onto his back. "I can't believe you tried running away."

As soon as the smaller male pushed himself up from the concrete ground, his face paled further at the dimmed sight of both boys closing in on him from either side. "P-please!" Tears formed at the brim of his eyes, preparing to fall at any given moment. "I didn't mean any of what I said. Honest! It was a misunderstanding!"

"Yeah, right!" Hina barked. "You meant every word of what you said about (Y/n)-san."

Osamu looked to you with a small knit in his brows but kept his mouth closed. That cheery expression you held until now had been wiped clean and been replaced with an unamused frown.

"'Samu, my milk." You held out an open palm.

Despite the unsettled feeling rising up inside of him, he reached into the plastic bag and placed the small box into your hand. "Here."

Hitoshi cracked his knuckles. "I hate guys like you the most. You talk nothing but shit, just for me to find out how much of a spineless wimp you are."

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it," Rintarou pushed his hands down into his pockets.

You pointed before your feet. "Bring him here."

Both males each took an arm each and drug him over to you, then pinned him on top of your shadow, his chin seated near the edge of your toes.

"Can you believe this prick had the nerve to be mouthing off about me during lunch break yesterday?" Your eyes never left him. "What was it you said again, Kowaru-kun?"

He swallowed the air painfully sticking him in his throat. "I..."

"Come on, that thing you laughed about to your friends." You stabbed the straw through the plastic hole. "I just wanted everyone else to hear it clearly, too." You took a squat right before him and steadied yourself on your elbow. "So say it," your tone chilled. "Call me a brainless bitch right to my face this time." You moved the straw to your lips.

Teardrops plopped onto the dust and mud-ridden ground. "I'm sorry." He lowered his gaze. "I didn't mean it."

"Where's the arrogant Kowaru-kun from yesterday? I even went out of my way to bring you an audience."

"I can't..." Even if he willed himself to do it, the fear sitting down on his neck didn't allow for him to even attempt a glance up in your direction. Only as far as your ankles went.

"Pathetic." You held out your milk carton. "Somebody hold on to this."

That's when Hina dove in to take it off your hands.

You snatched his jaw off the ground and slapped hard enough for his head to wind up in another direction. "What's the big idea?" You slapped him back the other way. "Help me understand it." Then back again. "Since you're such a fucking genius."

For the next couple of seconds, your weighted slaps and his whiny sniffles were all that could be heard among everyone else. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"(Y/n), don't you think that's enough?" Osamu reached for your shoulder. "You've scared and hurt him enough-" Your sharp gaze as you whipped around, cut his words short.

"Enough? You think this enough? I'm not even halfway finished." You turned back to your victim. He's getting exactly what's coming to him for pissing me off."

"(Y/n)..."

"It kinda sounds like you're stickin' up for the shithead," Atsumu said. "He insulted our dearest best friend y'know. Don't tell me you're actually tryin' to give him a pass for trash talkin' her."

He glared at his twin. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"Then why're you tellin' me to stop?"

He sighed, running his hands through his bangs. "Fuck it. Forget I said anything then."

You released Kowaru's chin. "No." You stood up. "You said you were fine with whatever we had going on, but you're acting like the pussy on the floor here." You weighed your foot down on his scalp until his chin scraped up the dirt beneath. You then rocked your foot from side to side.

Osamu remained silent. His teeth and fists clenched, his eyebrows knitting closer.

"I think your anger is justified, (Y/n)," Atsumu said. "It's too bad 'Samu doesn't see it that way," he smirked.

"But it's my fault for gettin' my hopes up, thinkin' I'd get back my old 'Samu." You pulled your foot back and looked over your shoulder. "All you are now is a fucking lame." 

Regardless of how hardened his face had become, inside Osamu's heart a fracture from the inside out occurred. Neither he or Atsumu were strangers to the daunting and condescending side to you, but never had they been used against them. In all your years of knowing each other, you had never said such hurtful words toward him. 

This wasn't the cheeky girl who always adored his presence since their younger years.

You clicked your tongue. "'Tsumu was right. I shouldn't have brought your sorry ass along.

He went back to glaring at his brother and the knowing grin he wore. Atsumu just shrugged his shoulders and looked off.

"Get the hell out of my sight already. When we get back to school, act like you don't know me."

"You heard the lady. You're not wanted," Atsumu. "Go back to the house and wait."

Had he really become the odd one out now? From you to his brother, and to everyone else standing around, he got the feeling that everyone shared those sentiments to point of him just ruining the mood. These people, who he considered his friends.

"For...Forgive me! I was being foolish. I won't do it again. I promise!"

"Damn straight." As you straightened up, and the boys picked Kowaru up off the floor. "Do it."

"Stand up," Atsumu took a step away from him, fisting his palm. "I'm going first."

"How come you get to go first?" Hitoshi said.

"Because I'm the one who came up with the idea, duh. 'Sides, I've been wanting to hit the guy since yesterday."

He didn't like it. He couldn't stand it. Losing to his brother over something so trivial. Maybe if he dealt with this guy instead, would he score a few points toward the cheeky girl who always adored his presence since their younger years? Anything to prove himself onto you, even if they meant at the expense of another.

"What're you still standing here for?" You looked up at Osamu as Hina passed back your milk. "You'll only get on my nerves if you stay longer. Leave."

"You're right, I was wrong," he said, shrugging off his bag.

You raised a brow.

"You'll change your mind about what you said if I took care of him instead, right?" He cracked his knuckles.

Atsumu's paused mid-swing and looked over to his sibling. You, and everyone else, looked on as well.

The ends of your lips curled upward but suspicion lingered. "You'll do it? Even though you were so against taking things too far?"

"I changed my mind. Is that problem for you?"

You huffed a chuckle and gestured over to the battered and bruised student. "Be my guest. If I'm pleased, I'll take back what I said. That being said, I hope you'll do your best on my behalf."

He marched over to the three of them and shoved into brother's shoulder. "Fuck off."

"You kiss ass. The hell're you up-"

"'Tsumu." You waved him over. "Come here." You sipped on your drink. "Let's watch Osamu put on a good show."

Reluctantly, the irritated twin did as you asked, along with Hitoshi moving out of the way and stood at your side with his arms tucked into each other.

Kowaru's short locks gathered up in Osamu's tightly clenched fists, and was raised onto his knees. The poor youth pawed at the top of his head, pleading, sobbing that he be let go for the umpteenth time. 

However, the sight of Osamu's reeled right fist doused him with a fresh shower of fright. He rubbed his hands together viciously. "Please don't do this. What happened to helping me a minute ago?" he voice cracked.

"I shouldn't have, just as much as you shouldn't have been running your mouth about my friend."

"I swear I won't open my mouth again!"

"Just saying you won't isn't enough," he said. "Now I have to beat it into your memory so you won't forget that fucking with her is like fucking with us. If I were you, I'd take this beating and keep my head low and mouth sealed until graduation."

His chilled tone worked all the way down the boy's spine. "S-someone save me! Anyone!" It was the last of what he screamed before a series of heavy fists pummeled into not only his face, but every other part of him.  


Osamu's knuckles dirtied with streaks of blood he caused to drip from Kowaru's nose within the first two punches.

"Wow, the guy doesn't hold back." Hitoshi said. "He's really givin' it to him."  


"Only when you push the right buttons," you said. "You know best how to get him there, don't you." You nudged Atsumu.

"Tsk." He rolled his eyes.  


Osamu kicked him onto his back, then picked him up once more. Kowaru hit the ground with a gasp to recover his airflow.  


"Look at him go," you whispered.  


Atsumu glanced your way. How your eyes sparkled in a trance over his brother's 'performance' in your name. Everything else around you momentarily ceased to exist but Osamu and the thrashing against his victim. This along lit a distasteful fire in his chest.  


"He's a showoff," he grumbled back to his brother.  


"So what does that make you?"

Atsumu flinched and returned to lock eyes with you. You wore your own little grin. He didn't think you were listening.

"You're every bit of competitive as he is. I'd tell you to stop being childish already, but I don't hate when you two act like that from time to time." You took the last few strained sips and tossed the empty carton over your shoulder for him to catch.  


"Osamu!"   


The young male flinched still from landing the next blow.  


You stopped right behind his crouched figure and draped yourself over his back with loose arms dangling on either side of his neck. "That's enough out of you. You'll end up killing him at this point."  


"Are you satisfied yet?" he panted.  


"Very."

"Then take back what you said."

"I take back eeeverything." You rocked your body from side to side. "You're not a fucking lame. Miya Osamu is the coolest guy I know."  


"I don't need your sarcasm, (Y/n)."

You chuckled. "It's not, I promise." You tipped forward until your whispers could tickled his ear. "You were super cool out there." You tilted your head. "Especially since you did for me." You cheeks reddened a smidgen.  


Osamu stood up carefully and you tottered back to give him space. "Let me." You stopped him from wiping the few droplets of sweat that collect on his forehead. You pulled on the edge of you sleeve and swiped it carefully across. During which, you refused to shake eye contact with him.  


"Thanks," he said. Curiosity dropped his gaze to your lips for only a second before looking off.

"Hey, is he missing a tooth?" Hina stepped closer to him.

"You're right," Hitoshi confirmed. "Dead center."

Her face scrunched up. "Gross."  


"So what now?" Rintarou asked. "Take him to the hospital? I don't think the guy can stand."  


"Sure," you said. "Tell the staff you found him like that and brought him in. He won't squeal. Not if wants his ass kicked again. Hina, you go with them so they won't seem suspicious."  


"Y-yes ma'am!" She saluted.  


"As for us," you walked on ahead. "We're heading home. Let's go, you two."  



	2. Promise.

"Good morning, (Y/n)-chan, Osamu-kun."

A girl with light hair waving down to her shoulders turned away from her friends and greeted either of you with a gentle smile. The moment they exchanged looks, the heat rushed to her cheeks at his nodding of acknowledgment.

Out the corner of your eye, you watched her cup her reddened cheeks before turning back to her nudging friends. _Bitch._

"Yo, Osamu, (Y/n) what's up!" A male classmate of his slapped a hand on his shoulder, grinning cheek to cheek.

"Hey," you said, without lifting your eyes from your phone. You maneuvered past those who weren't yet seated. You then hung your bag up and plopped down in your seat.

"Mornin'," he said. His classmate attached himself all the way until he arrived at this seat. "What is it?" He raised a brow.

"Did you do the homework from math class?" He tipped his face over into his.

Osamu hooked his bag on the desk and took his seat. "You forgot, didn't you?" he raised a brow.

"More like, my girlfriend and I were up talking all night long. I was too tired to get that last bit done."

He went into his bag and handed over his math book. "Don't forget to return it."

"Thanks, man!" he clapped his hands. "You're a lifesaver! I owe you one."

"'Samu, check out the phone my dad just got me. He surprised me with it yesterday." You flicked your eyes up toward him to find him already staring. You then chuckled and dropped your cheek in your hand. "What? Is my beauty too mesmerizing for you today?"

"No, that's not it." Even though he couldn't deny that to be the truth. He looked at your phone. "It's a nice upgrade," he said.

"If it's not me, then you'd better say what you have to say."

"About yesterday..." he paused. "It feels like you've become more--"

"Assertive?"

"Cruel," he said. "You've always been assertive, but you didn't stop me until he needed to go to the hospital."

You smiled. "Does that bother you? It shouldn't. I'm still the same (Y/n)-chan you'd hide away from the demon* with. Well." You clutched your chest. "My height and these went through a bit of change, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"As much as I’d enjoy being good for my dad, I think having my fun is the better route for me. If there's a job out there where I could make a living off of people's tears and pain, I'll take it. It'd be much more entertaining than surviving off some regular 9-5, don't you think?"

"It sounds like you're trying to make him worry by finding something illegal and dangerous to do rather than finding a normal career."

You chuckled. "If you're that concerned, it only makes sense to stay close and keep an eye on me, doesn't it? You already promised me too, remember? That you guys would always remain by my side and protect me from whoever and whatever. Or am I mistaken?"

How could he not remember such a thing? That promise was made on a hot summer's day, down by the river, while playing house with the other neighborhood kids. That day, a fight broke out with all three of you tackling and fighting back those who pushed you into the water and ruined your outfit. "No. I still stand by what I said, and so does 'Tsumu."

"My most loyal knights in uniform to the end." Your eye crinkled into your smile as you recalled the events. "You're the ones who said it, so you can't leave no matter what."

Seconds later, your ears pricked to the flustered voices from off nearby. Out the corner of your eye, you realized the reason for them surrounded one student who came in after you. Both of them belonging to Kowaru Issei's friends, who questioned him over the bandages plastered all along his face and wrapped around his arms and probably torso.

"So he's still alive. Good for him."

Osamu followed your line of vision and found his injured classmate wincing to seat himself among the crowd at his desk.

One glance in his and direction and his skin resembled a ghost. He tucked his head down and kept his eyes lowered, mouth folded inward, just like he was told.

Shortly after that, your eye twitched upon the certain obnoxious voices piercing your ears through the already raised volume in the room."

"Are you kidding? We had homework last night? What do I do? I'm screwed!"

A girl with mid-length red hair and a voice that could carry across an auditorium came walking in with three other people to her group. They were almost, if not as loud as her, and whenever they stepped in the room, the atmosphere shifted a bit.

"Get out of the way," The leading girl shoved another girl who stood in the middle of the aisle to their row of desks beside the windows.

Ohta Haru, Ushiro Aoyama, Sawada Gin, and his cousin Okabe Manami. A pack of loud, proud, and classless clowns. These four, especially that Ohta Haru, went around believing they ruled over the school and would mess with anybody they saw fit. Everyone besides your group of friends. Your guess was they had to be waiting for a good day to screw up your day.

"I'm gonna wind up fighting her one of these days," you said. "She's gonna end up pulling some shit I won't like, and I'm gonna wind up fitting her over it.”

"Miya-kun!" Speaking of which, the same girl called from across the room. She placed her bag down and took overly conceited strides down to your seat. Strutting in her slightly shortened skirt and locking her coffee-colored orbs on him.

Osamu twisted his body back around to properly face her. "What?" he raised a brow.

"I was wondering if you could let me borrow your math homework for a bit. I didn't realize we had any to do," she asked in a sweetened tone. "I really need it."

"No, you can't. Go away," you said.

Haru looked to you and scrunched her face up in a sneer. This girl never hid the fact that she had a thing for him and because of it, she could never stop blushing or ignore the irritation she felt at the sight of you.

"And hello to you, shit stain. I didn't realize you became Osamu's speaker."

"He doesn't need to waste his breath talkin' to you."

She glanced down at your phone and smirked. "And just what in the hell are you doing there?" Before you could say your next line, she snatched your phone right out of your hands, with your headphones popping out from your ears. "Listening to music? What kind?"

Osamu's eyes darted from you to Haru then back again. You remained frozen while your brain tried to register the reality of this moment. Was this actually happening?

"[Insert Favorite Song] by [Artist Name]? You listen to this trash?" She looked up from your screen. You still had yet to answer. "Can you hear me?" She waved her hand in your face. "Hellooo." She readied her finger to push into your forehead.

A chip grew on your head. "You cum-guzzling slut*," you muttered, blinking back to reality. "Give it back."

"Cu—What did you just call me?" She screeched.

You pushed yourself up. "Get your dirty hands off my phone and fuck off. Your breath smells like you ate shit this morning," you spat.

Haru held the screen for you to see one last time before releasing it and stomping it three times over. The clench in your jaw raised her chin victoriously and stretched her close-lipped smile. "What's wrong?" She stepped back for you to behold. "Pick it up. It's yours."

However, her smile was short-lived. The moment your eyes picked up off the floor and met hers, a shot of fear jolted her body still.

"You're fucked."

Unease settled into her face and the depths of her heart, while the goosebumps linger on her skin. She tried to pass it off with a chuckle. "The hell are you gonna do about it?" As confident as she tried to look, her voice hinted her fear with the faintest tremble. "Hit me-" Before Haru could get the rest of it out, your fist came flying in promptly.

Unfortunately for you, it never connected. You glance toward the hand capping your knuckles and then at the owner. "Osamu?" Your voice too trembled, but with vexation.

He shook his head. "What if the teacher walks in?" He took a quick scan around and found not only hushed conversations but many eyes concentrated on the unexpected scene. "There's nothing to see here! Mind your business." Upon saying so, they all reluctantly returned to their own business.

"Tsk." You snatched your hand back.

Osamu bent over and scooped your phone. He flipped it over to the screen and sighed. "The screen's finished." He wrapped your headphone around it and tucked them into itself. "We need to take it to the shop."

"Ha!" Haru laughed. "Good luck getting your shit fixed."

"You've still got something to say?"

She flinched.

"You're better off asking someone else for the homework since I lent mine to someone else. Even better, trying to do it yourself. You won't get far always copying off others. And while you're at it, stop bothering me. You're annoying."

Haru puffed herself with air as her face doused in the deepest shade of red.

"What seems to be the problem here people?"

A male with a shorter haircut than Osamu's chimed into the situation at hand, pulling all three of your attention towards him. He stood just an inch taller than him with dark eyes and sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

"Miya? (L/n)? What seems to be the problem?" He draped his arm over Haru's shoulder.

"Ask your friend, Gin," he said. "She's the one who snatched and smashed (Y/n)'s phone."

"I saw," he looked to you. "But it's not that big of a deal, right? It's just a phone. All she has to do is get it fixed."

"Are you gonna pay for it?" he asked.

"Pfft. I'm not the one who broke it. If you think about it, she's the one who wasn't holding on to it properly."

"Hey Sawada," you said. "I'd start sleeping with one eye open if I were you."

He chuckled. "Feisty. I like it when they play hard to get."

Osamu's jaw clenched and then grew an even larger chip on his head.

"Take your cunt of a friend out of my face, Sawada. I can't guarantee her safety a minute from now."

"See? Language, (Y/n)." He smirked and lowered his lids. "As cute as you are, those filthy words don't compliment you at all”

"Seriously?" Haru looked up at him with twisted lips and knitted brows.

"Luckily, I know other means for you to put that mouth of yours mouth to use that'll go great with your face." He reached his hand out toward your chin but got it swatted out of the air.

Gin glanced back to Osamu. In his eyes flickered hostility and vexation to a scary degree he had never seen before. His forehead scrunched up. "You've got a mean look going on there, Miya." He moved his hand off of Haru. "Fix it."

Osamu took to his feet and stood with his head cocked, jaw clenched and hostility flickering in his glare. "Watch your mouth when you're speaking to her, you disrespectful fuck." His tone was nothing to take lightly either.

"Say that again. I dare you," he snarled. "You and your brother really think you're hot shit because a few girls are interested in you. Don't act brave just to get your ass kicked later."

By this time, your classmates had returned their eyes to the center of the classroom where all of this took place. Murmurs from other students chased behind the tension building.

"Alright, alright! Break it up."

The next two to join in were the last two of their group, Aoyama and Manami. Aoyama put his hands on Gin's shoulders and pulled him back from Osamu. "It's a little too early to be throwing fists, don't you think? Save that for later." He offered a friendly grin.

"(Y/n) especially needs to be taught a lesson in manners," Manami said.

You glanced out the corner of your eye at her. "Huh? Isn't that too much makeup for a middle schooler?" You raised a brow. "You must have it rough, huh?"

"Wha-" From the tip of her ears, all throughout her face rushed a feverish red. "Wa-wa-watch your mouth, you—You ugly turd! You're the one wearing makeup to cover up how ugly you truly are!"

"Whatever, I'm done here," Haru said. She took one look at you and the moment of your fist soaring toward her face flashed through her mind. She quickly turned her back on you but barely looked over her shoulder. "You'd better be grateful to my friends for stopping me. Next time I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

"Is she kidding?" Osamu muttered.

She made hurried steps back toward her desk but hadn't gotten very far at all.

"Hey, Ohta!"

Your shouted not only stunned Haru in place but garnered every pair of eyes to focus on you and what you yet to say.

"You're done? You think I'd drop this shit show too because you felt like it? After all this?" You scoffed. You bumped past Yua and followed her.

"Wh-what?" She turned to face you.

"Hey, before the lunch period ends, I'll be back to beat your ass. You can beg and you can cry with the snot dripping from your nose, but I promise I'll keep going. If you try to run, I'll catch you after school and fuck you up ten times harder than you what you thought you were gonna get. Either way, I'm gonna make this your worst day yet. Believe it."

Despite the scoff, Haru replied with a firm lump swelled in Haru's throat, while the shivers were on their second round up her spine. "We'll see which one of us will really be on their knees begging."

At this point, she couldn't mask the fear you instilled into her heart. These words of yours didn't feel like a hostile threat, but a haunting promise to look forward to. She forced that lump down her throat and with whatever pride she could muster, she turned her back on you again.

"This isn't over, Miya," Gin offered one last dirty look and let himself get pulled away by Aoyama.

"Come on, man. Homeroom's about to start." Aoyama pulled on his neck back to their row. Yua also tailed them back to their seats.

"Uh, Osamu?"

He looked behind him at the student he spoke to earlier.

"I finished copying what I needed. Here," you handed it over. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," he shoved it into his desk.

"The boy cupped his hand near Osamu's ear to whisper, "(Y/n) sure looks upset," he said. "I didn't know (Y/n) could get this scary, let alone this angry. Well, I've never seen her angry before either but...You guys are pretty good friends, right? Is she serious about what she said?"

"More than you know," he said. "Push the wrong buttons and that's what you'll get."

"She always seemed so laid back, but I guess everyone has their limits. I would've been pissed if she broke my phone like that too." He straightened up when you made your way to your seat. "What about you? Are you gonna fight too?"

"I have to. I'm not gonna let him get away with what he said."

"Hey, while you're at it, give the guy an extra two punches for me when you do. That bastard Sawada stole my allowance from me a month ago." He waved and went back to his desk.

Osamu glanced back your way when you plopped down in your seat. Holding up your head with a scowl you declared, "I'm gonna kill her."

Soon after, your homeroom teacher arrived, carrying the attendance booklet against his chest. "Alright everyone, take your seats if you're not already in them. It's time to take attendance."

"'Samu, say 'ahhh'." You pushed your chopsticks towards his widening mouth and stuffed piece after piece into his mouth until he had more than enough to form those huge cheeks. You melted at the sight of him trying to chew through the amount.

"How's it still possible for you to be this cute when you eat? You pinched his jaw and smiled gently. "What's up with that?"

"I'm just eating how I usually do." He swallowed.

"It's adorable," you swooned. One of your favorite things to watch since you first witnessed his contented face when eating.

Osamu noticed his other half attempting to burn holes in his head with every irritable second. His lips twitched into a smirk.

 _Bastard_ , Atsumu thought. "He's not the only one who can think stuff a lot at once," Atsumu said. "Mine can get even bigger." To prove it, he crammed as much as he could fit into his mouth at once and attempted to chew.

"Idiot," Rintarou said.

"The biggest," Osamu agreed.

"No doubt about it," Hitoshi confirmed.

Piece after piece, he stuffed his mouth while every pair of eyes gawked from the sidelines. "Mm!" he pointed to himself. He chewed on and on just fine until his eyes flew open and his fist thumped on his chest repeatedly.

"What's the point in showing off if you'll die trying?" Rintarou shook his head and took a swig of his juice.

Atsumu gasped for air as the last ball of grains went down and coughed. "Shit! That was close! I seriously almost died!"

"I can't believe we're related."

"Shut up!" Atsumu barked. He pushed himself closer to you. "Well? I was cute, wasn't I?"

"It wasn't a competition, dumbass," Osamu said.

"You're the dumbass! Dumbass!" Atsumu huffed and fell back against the wall. "It's about time you got over Friday, don't you think? I could've easily beaten the crap out the guy.”

"But you didn't." He shoved a piece of eggroll down his hole.

A large chip popped onto Atsumu's head while baring his teeth.

"Here they go again," Hitoshi muttered.

"And I'm saying if you weren't trying to show off, I would've taken care of it just fine! Even without Hitoshi's help! You're not even that good fighting."

"Tsk." Osamu dropped his food and swiped up his brother from the shirt and yanked him close. "What makes you think you're any better, huh?" He shook him around until he toppled him to the ground. "You're not all that special either!" But no sooner than wrestling him to the ground, Atsumu threw a punch into his side and overtook him instead.

"I'm a hundred times better than you and everyone here knows it, especially (Y/n)!" He locked his grip into a section of Osamu's hair. "You piece of trash!"

Hitoshi stood awkwardly hunched over the boys with a drop of sweat riding his face. "Guys, that's enough...you're both equally strong." He neared them.

"I'm way stronger than him!"

"I'm stronger than him!"

The two of them snapped back to each other bearing their fangs.

On the other hand, Rintarou held his camera up to the scuffling twins and snapped a few pictures in between.

"You're taking pictures? For real! Help me stop them!"

"That's enough. Stop arguing, the both of you." Hina said. "You're brother's, aren't you? You should be getting along instead of tearing each other's heads off." She glanced over to you, who chewed on your last piece of bread while observing with increasing anger.

"Piss off!" Osamu snatched and pulled his brother's bangs. "I can do way better than your hundred! I'll be a thousand times better!"

"A hundred thousand!"

"A million!"

You tipped your head back to drain the last drops of milk then slammed it down beside you. "Osamu. Atsumu."

Either brother flinched stiff to the darkness in your tone. They slowly turned their heads to find your upper lip tugged upward and distaste written all over your face.

"You're noisy. Shut up."

A cold sweat ran down each of their faces. They averted your eyes but could still feel the holes uncomfortably burning into the side of their heads.

On a usual day, you'd let them beat the crap out of each other until they got tired and made up, but given the earlier circumstances, you didn't have the tolerance for it today.

You stood up from the close-knit circle and dusted your skirt off. "If you're done arguing like toddlers, I'd like to walk back to class. You tucked your hands into the pocket of your hoodie.

The boys side-eyed one another once again clicked their tongue and grumbled under their breath as they released the other. Osamu brushing his bangs back into place and Atsumu patting out the wrinkles in his uniform.

As for the others, they gathered their things together as well.

Hitoshi sighed, chucking a thumb to you. "Nice going, (Y/n)." But your glare soon reached him, too. "Huh?"

"Toshi, as much as you see them fight, you didn't even try to stop them. It doesn't even take much to pull 'em apart."

"Eh? Why do I have to get scolded too?" he pointed to himself. "I tried! Sort of...Besides, it’s you they mostly listen to."

Rintarou chuckled only to shield himself from Hitoshi's own deadly glare with his hand.

"Now then...Rintarou, how long before lunch ends?"

"Twenty. Why?"

"You'll see. For now, let's head back to class."

**A/N: (1) Demon* - For those who don't know, this a reference to tag. In Japanese, it's called Onigokku (Oni as you know is: demon). I searched it up more and apparently they have a time limit to it, as well as hold hands in different versions. Kinda like we have TV tag and Freeze tag (ah, those were the days). Oh! Did ya'll know TAG actually stands for "Touch And Go"...I was a year old when I found out.**

**(2) I got that one from best friend. One of her many insults to blurt when she gets upset.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Block the doors so nobody gets in or out." You turned to them and stopped just at the back door of your class. "If anyone does try to leave, you let me know. I'll have a chat with them after."

"Sure," Atsumu said.

Hina saluted and chirped a, "roger."

That said, the two of you opened the door and went in. As for Atsumu, he blushed slightly when eyeing you. A minor detail Hitoshi caught on accident.

  
"Ohta, where are you!" 

Every head popped up or veered from their topics to stare. You looked over to her desk to find it, as well as her friends' desks empty.

"Hey," you slowed your steps at Issei's desk. Around him were two others enjoying their lunch. Hand latched to your hip, you asked him, "where are they?"

"Where's who-"

"Ohta! Ohta Haru and her idiots!" you said.

"I'm not sure..." His eyes shifted back and forth between you and his handheld game. "They—They stepped out but haven't come back yet."

Just then, the sliding door up front slid open with a thud. When you looked up, there she was staring right back at you like a deer in headlights. Haru cleared her throat and combed her fingers through her hair. And just like that, she walked off.

"Hey! Don't walk away like I don't have a promise to keep!" You charged foreword.

Feeling your presence lift the hairs on her back, Haru whipped around but was immediately shielded by a back similar in size to hers.

  
"Back off!" She held her arms open wide, her face grimacing and her stance firm.

"Manami?" Haru said.

Your lids lowered as you finished sizing her up. "Get out of my way."

"You must have a death wish going after one of us. Haru-chan already squashed this earlier but now you're stomping on her kindness?"

"I'll give you three seconds. One."

"Don't underestimate us!"

"Two."

A cold sweat slid down the side of her face. "Haru-chan," she over her shoulder. "Don't worry about this. I can take her."

"Three."

The moment Manami turned back around, she merely had a split second's glance at the left jab speeding toward her. Water quickly welled in her sockets as she cupped her nose. While distracted, your fist ended dead center of her diaphragm. She folded from there and her knees buckled second.

You seized the top of her neatly laid bangs.

"Ma—Manami," Haru muttered. All she could do was stand in the back with the anxiety swelling back to her chest.

Unable to speak from the lack of wind in her lungs, Manami brought down a quick open-handed surprise. Though the sting in her eyes threw off her aim and she missed completely with a simple dodge.

"Are you an idiot?" She tried to swing at you once more, but only ended up swatting through the air.

With both hands, she held your arm in hopes to pull it off. "L-let go. Stop it." As soon as she could peak through her eyes, an incoming palm made her flinch away and embrace for an impact that hadn't come. Seconds later, she opened her eyes just enough for another peak. It was here she was greeted with a genuine slap.

The sting came swift and hot and swelled up in almost no time at all. But it didn't stop there. Repeated strikes with the same hand are what she received until you had to shake the hot sting off your palm to relieve yourself.

  
"Hey, are you seeing this?" Aoyama said to Gin. He glanced beside him at a now empty spot, only to look up and find him marching forward towards Osamu.

Osamu, more invested in your fight, only realized his opponent incoming at the last second when he failed to dodge his punch to the jaw.

"Heh. I've been waiting to do that since this morning."

Covering his nose, Osamu peeled his eyes open past the welled tears the hit forced out of him. "Tch."

"Come on, Miya. Show me what you got!"

  
Haru's shoulders sunk at the sight of her friend's merciless beating. "This can't be real..." She watched Manami groan and sob through the pain of her fists clenching the roots of either side of her head.

What little hope Manami tried to instill in her, had fallen apart the moment hands were laid on her instead. And she wasn't the real one you were after. 

"It hurts," she groaned. "I'm sorry..."

"C-cut it out!" she shouted. But it seemed to fall on deaf ears. "I know you hear me, bitch! I said stop!" She flinched still when your eye snapped in her direction. A drop of sweat slid down her temple. The unwavering sharpness in your eyes made her shudder from head to toe.

She then turned to her idle classmates. Those who she taunted, stole from and shamed. "Why're you all just sitting and standing around?" she screamed. "Do something! Go get a teacher to stop this."

But despite her efforts, they turned a blind eye on her and what approached.

  
You drug Manami to the floor and kicked her in the stomach one good time. Once you finished with her, you looked over to Haru. The red-haired girl flinched away and stumbled back over herself to getaway. Her skin ran pale without fail.

"Stay back!" she warned through the welling tears. "You're really doing all of this over a stupid phone? Just buy a new one and get over it—Ahh!"

“Buy a new one?“ You snatched up the bowtie and fabric beneath.

She trembled over the discomfort of your knuckles pressing into her chest.

“D-don't hit--" The clean slap across her cheek put a pause to her cries. Before she could fully register what happened, a backhanded attack came in strong for the opposite side. Tears then streamed down her red cheeks.

"A promise is a promise," you said.

  
On the other hand, Osamu and Gin were going back and forth exchanging blows until Osamu eventually gained the upper hand. He boxed Gin right in the straight in the eye, knocking him to the floor, where he then pounced and delivered punch after punch relentlessly.

"Get off him!" Ushiro came charging in with a raised fist just to be stunned still from Osamu's glare. As if telling him to back off, he did just that.

  
"Hey, this is getting pretty bad. Shouldn't we get a teacher to come to stop this?" one girl with down-turned eyes whispered to another.

"It's not our business. They've had this coming to them for a while now. If you ask me, I've been wanting to do that to her myself."

"I don't necessarily disagree with you, but what if she ends up super injured?"

"Then it'll humble her some. Just sit quietly until it's finished."

The young girl looked back and forth between the boys' fight and the girls' fight."I've got to do something after all. Enough is enough."

"Ah, Kiku!"

She pushed him from her seat and made her way to the door. However, the moment she went to pull open the door, a figure got in front of her and stopped her right in her tracks. "Atsumu-kun...?"

She tried to pull on the door again, but it wouldn't budge. He just nodded back to the class for her to sit down, almost as if to tell her that things weren't finished just yet. That the show wasn't over.

  
Hands on Haru's head, you hiked your knee up and pulled her down to meet your kneecap halfway. She reached to soothe her face, but the next blow came without a mere chance to recover or properly react. Over and over she gained more damage until the blood from her nose spilled and made a mess of not only her face but your kneecap.

You set your foot back on the ground. Haru's groans started soft and rose into painful, helpless cries. "My face!" Now battered and bruised, she could feel the blood still trickling out. "I'm bleeding! I can't stop bleeding!"

Your face screwed up. "You're noisy." You turned around and shoved her into the desks behind you, where she collapsed to the floor. You knocked her in the jaw and onto the ground. "Shut up."

"What do you want? Haven't you had enough already? Stop it!" She could barely keep her eyes open as barked at you.

You stepped on her thigh and kneaded into it. Right after, you leaned down to where only she alone could hear what you had to say. "You and I are gonna have a little chat outside." You straightened up and looked over to Ushiro, who stood there as lost as ever.

"Aoyama!"

He turned to you. "What do you want?"

"Fetch me Ohta's bag."

"Wha-!" The hard look on your face had little tolerance left for foolishness. He gulped. Gritting his teeth, he approached her desk and pulled the bag off the hook. He then stuck his hand out to you and flinched when you snatched it away.

"Take Okabe and wait out in the hall," you said.

And he did so reluctantly. He went over to her, pulled her arm over his shoulder, and led the groaning girl outside.

You zipped open her bag and spilled all of its contents out on top of her. Out of everything that tumbled off of her, you snatched her phone from beside her. "I'll be confiscating this." You dangled it." You then looked over to see what Osamu was doing, and he was now towering over Gin, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"'Samu!"

He looked over.

"Help me take these guys outside." You nodded out to the hallway.


	4. Guard Pup - 3.5

"Oamu, this way." You grabbed his hand and took off towards the small forest out skirting part of the park. Past a couple of trees, you pulled him into a bush and crouched down in silence.

"Wouldn't it be better to hide alone?"

"The game'll end faster if we're together."

"Mm...that's true...But! I really wanted to hold hands and run away."

"Weirdo."

"Am I?" You leaned in close to his face. "Aren't you weirder for blushing all of a sudden?"

He creased his thick brows while avoiding your gaze. "I'm not."

"Are too." You pushed your finger into his cheek. "Right here. You're all red. Are you shy about something?"

"Not really." He grumbled in silence, though he found it nearly impossible to not think about his hand and yours intertwined as they were. It made his heart squeeze, so he squeezed your hand tighter.

"Osamu."

"What is it?"

"Look."

He hummed in question and turned his head toward your face were a pair of lips pressed into his.

You pulled away. "Dad usually gives me kisses to calm me down when I'm upset, so I'm doing the same for you. Well? Do you feel better?"

Osamu's lids peeled back. His hand clapped over his cheek, while his face in fact got warmer.

Your head tipped sideways. "I made it worse?"

"Why would you--" He buried his face in his knees.

"Osamu," you called. "O.Sa.Mu."

He wanted to do the same. But what would be his excuse? Who knows how you'd react to a sudden confession.

  
"Ready or not! Here I come!"

  
"Shhh." You held a finger to your lips. "He's coming. Don't move or say anything. We can't be caught."

"Okay..."


	5. Show Off (2)

"You actually put your hands on her?" Atsumu pressed his foot into Ichirou's head "I ought to continue from where Osamu left off!" 

"Hm?" You slammed your foot onto the wall beside her ear. "You've got a nasty look in your eyes, Ohta-san." 

She turned away as you yanked her up from beneath her tie. A quick glance of your hand in the air and she flinched away with her hands shielded over her face. From where you stood, you could tell how badly she trembled beneath you and it greatly amused you. The fear you invoked in this person, who you had knocked off their pedestal only minutes earlier, in front of a crowd, brought about mere satisfaction. 

"Did you think I was about to hit you?"

She didn't answer.

"Hey, where's my apology?

"She slowly peaked out. "Apology? What apology?"

"For calling me a stupid bitch, you stupid bitch."

Her eyes wandered away while her teeth ground into her lower lip. "Sorry...Forgive me. I shouldn't have said that."

Your hand swung back to your side as you scoffed. "How pathetic. I thought you would've at least put up one more fight. Instead, here you are, submitting so easily, hoping that I won't lay another finger on you." You shoved her back into the wall. 

Harua swept the back of her hand under her nose to catch the dribble of blood. Her tears, however, spilled anyhow. She then resumed holding her hands above her head.

"Which part of you was I underestimating again? Fucking loser." You set your foot back on the ground.

"Leave Haru-chan alone!" Yua flinched at your sharpened glare. "P-please?"

"Know your place. The only way you should speak to me from now on is respectful. That being said, starting today, this classroom is mine. Meaning, you need to be on your best behavior if you don't want a repeat of today. Am I clear?"

Rather than answering, the four of them kept their mouths clamped shut or grumbled under their breaths. 

You stepped over to Ichirou and eased a foot onto the crotch of his pants. "Am. I. Clear?"

Veins appeared bulged from his fists and neck. "We fucking hear you!" he snapped. "Damned bitch. Get your foot off— Gah!" The pressure only forced a cry out of him.

Atsumu snatched him by the crown of his head toward him and squeezed into it. "The next time you speak to her like that, I won't go as easy as he did." He tipped his chin toward Osamu.

He shook his head away. "Mother fucker..." His glare lingered from one brother to the next, then across the rest of you. "You guys aren't shit! Acting all high and mighty... Fuck off!"

"That's right!" Asami jumped in.

You removed your foot. 

"And?" You sat your hand on your hip and tipped your head. "What's your point?"

"You're lunatics! Especially you!" Asami further barked. "Just look at what you did to Harua! I'm—I'm gonna take this to the principal and report you for school violence!"

"Report?" Hina exclaimed. "Yeah right!"

"Let's get one thing straight. You're not sitting here because of anyone sitting inside there. In fact, before the school year is out, they'll be fearing me much more than they were you." You grinned. "Until then, you can watch just how fucked in the head I can get."

Osamu glimpsed over at you, then back to them. You leaned over, both hands on your knees.

"You said you'll report me?" That grin of yours became crooked. "Try it. I dare you. I'll have more witness on my side than yours either way. I might be an asshole, but you're the assholes they hated first."

Every inch of him shrunk back to the fear surging within. All he could do was lock frustration between his teeth and stare angrily toward at the floor. 

"Now then, let's get our stories straight." You straightened up. If anyone asks, you two got in a heated argument that escalated into a fight." You looked to either girl. "As for you," It was Ichirou's turn. "You tripped and fell down the stairs."

"What idiot is gonna believe that?"

"It doesn't matter if they believe it or not. That's the story you're gonna stick with. Unless you actually want us to shove you down the stairs. I don't mind making things realistic for you."

"You wouldn't..." That look in your eyes stunned him into silence. Hard and cold. Telling him, in other words, you would.

"The teachers should finish up by now," Rintarou said. "We should wrap this up and head back."

"You heard him." You nodded toward the room. "Go." 

Altogether, the four picked themselves up and returned to their seats. 

Now that you were all by yourselves, Hitoshi himself sighed, rubbing at his nape.

Atsumu grabbed your shoulder and turned you toward him. "Lemme see your cheek." He held your cheek in his fingertips and gently grazed over the red mark left behind. "Does it hurt still? I'll get an ice pack from the nurse."

"I'm fine." You pushed his hand down. "It doesn't hurt anymore. It'll fade in no time."

Osamu swiped the corner of his lip and off came a smidge of blood on his thumb. "I think it's best if I stay in the nurse's office. They might ask more questions if I'm there."

"Are you sure?" Hitoshi said.

"Yeah. Can you take notes for me?" Osamu asked you.

"They won't be as good as yours, but I'll do my best while you're laying low. Oh, but before you go." You grasped his wrist and smoothly attached his palm onto your breast.

"Hey!" Atsumu exclaimed.

"(Y/n)-san!" Hina said.

"What're you doing?" Osamu ripped his hand back and sized you up and down." Across his nose bridge dusted with a feverish red, including his ears. "Are you crazy?"

"What?" You tipped your head. “I know guys like this sort of stuff."

"That's not—You shouldn't do something like that!" he barked.

"Relax," you dismissed all the flustered reactions and took a step forward. "You did good back there. You came just in the nick of time."

"You could've just said that," he grumbled, holding his forehead.

"Such a good boy. I knew you'd come through." You attempted to squish his cheeks, but he winced back. "Ah, sorry. Then how about this?"

Osamu's heart swelled to your gentle palm stroking the top of his head and it showed through the turning of his cheeks and failing to maintain eye contact. As much as he enjoyed it, it seemed his reaction brought about your own satisfaction.

"I gotta go." He pulled your hands down and turned away to leave for the nurse's office. "See you later."

"Mm! Have a good rest," you waved.

"Did you see that?" Hina whispered back to Hitoshi and Rintarou,

Both hummed in reply. The trio then side-eyed Atsumu who, not to their surprise, stood there bearing furrowed eyebrows and teeth.

"H-hey, buddy," Hitoshi slung his arm around his shoulder. "Osamu's a pretty decent fighter, just like you, huh? Who knew!" He forced a hearty laugh, but it fizzled almost immediately. "Uh...hey..." He nudged at him. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Hmph." Based on the occasional fights they would have in and outside of their house, he knew how much of his own his brother could hold. He landed more punches than he took. He wouldn’t deny him that much, but he wasn't going to and acknowledge it that easily either.

"There's no point in having him hang around if he can't even fight for himself."

"I'm getting excited for the rest of this week." You stretched your hands overhead and sighed. "I wonder how else he's going to surprise me."

"Osamu-kun?" He looked over his shoulder to confirm the feminine voice calling him and found his classmate. "Chiharu. Hey," The beloved light-haired class president with charcoal-colored eyes and a calm smile.

At times like this, she never failed to go out of her way to greet him.

 _'She was out of the room this entire time?'_ He glanced at her hands full of what seemed to be worksheets.'

"Osamu-kun, your face! What happened to you?" She scurried up to him. "Your jaw, there's a bruise. And your lip is bleeding, too." She scanned over the rest of his body and noticed how ruffled his uniform had become. "Did you get into a fight? With who?"

"It's not important."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she said.

"I'm fine. Nothing serious. I was just about to patch myself up." He stepped into the infirmary.

Chiharu’s eyes followed him into the room while she herself stood right outside the door. She hesitated to yield to her curiosity and concern. This was a chance to get properly engage in a conversation with him and it was about to pass if she didn't speak up.

She clenched the stack of papers tighter. "O—Osamu-kun, wait!" Before she realized it, she had trailed past just after the door frame. "Let me help you."

He paused after opening up one cabinet. "No, it's fine. Don't you have to deliver those, anyway?" He pointed toward her hands.

"No—I mean yes! I do have to get these back to class, but I think your injuries are more important than a few worksheets." She brightened up. "So, let's tend to you first."

"If you insist." he nodded. "Thanks."

Happiness overtook the whole of Chiharu's face. "Mm!"

Right then and there, it felt as if all of her friend's encouragement to push her to strike up a conversation, came through in the end. For that, gratitude and excitement swelled up her heart side by side.

After finding the necessary items, Chiharu set the handouts aside and tended to Osamu with gentle care. She sat across from the edge of the bed, on a stool, dabbing the cotton swab at the end of the tweezers along the corner of his lips as soft as possible.

With the small distance between themselves, the warmth in her cheeks refused to subside. "I didn't take you for a physical fighter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She twitched back. "N-nothing. Just..." She pondered for a moment. "You've always come across as a gentle person in my eyes." The blush only furthered by the end of her explanation. If only she could see herself.

"Compared to my brother, I guess you can say that. He's the one I normally get into fights with." He hissed away from the cotton.

"So then it was Atsumu you fought." 

"No, not this time," he said. “Not to sound rude, but does it matter who I fought with? It's already over and done with."

"You're right...Sorry for prying," she forced a chuckle. "We barely talk, so it shouldn't even matter to me." A few more taps in silence went on. "And...you're all done!" She tossed the partially bloody cotton in the trash and placed the tweezers back inside the first aid box.

"You'd better get going." Osamu looked out to the nearly empty hallway. "The bell already finished ringing." He pushed the ice pack against his jaw and pushed himself back into the bed.

"You're not coming to class?"

"It'll only get me in trouble if they saw me like this."

"That's true." Chiharu placed the kit and antiseptic back where it was found and moved the stool back beside the nurse's desk. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them you weren't feeling well."

Osamu smiled a bit. "Thanks." He grabbed the curtain and pulled it over to hide.

Cupid, the little mischievous creature shot her through the heart unexpectedly like that smile he graced her with. "See you. Rest up well." She said, with only half the air in her lungs. Chiharu quickly spun around and took off for class.

Inside the classroom, their teacher already stood at the podium waiting, and the last 3 students were taking their seats at their desks.

"Sorry for being a little late, Sensei. Forgive me." She bowed toward the elder woman. "I would've been on time, but I had something else to tend to suddenly."

The teacher sighed. "I hope it was important enough that made me and your classmates wait."

"Y-yes, Sensei. I'm sorry. I'll be on time next time."

"I trust you, Chiharu. Alright," she motioned toward the rest. "Go on and hand out the worksheets so we can get the class started."

"Yes." She turned to go down the first aisle.

While she did so, the teacher scanned the room once more and squinted. "Hm? That's odd. Where's Miya-kun?"

"He's the infirmary," she was quick to answer. "He's not feeling well, so he's resting."

You locked eyes on to her immediately.

"The infirmary? Well, that's fine. I hope he's alright."

"Ohhh, I see. That's why you were late." One girl clapped a hand on her back. "Good for you, Chiharu. You're finally getting a foot through the door."

"More like she's moving faster than we imagined," another snickered.

"N-no, not like that!" She frantically waved over their suspicions. "I swear. I was just helping him out."

"I bet you were helping him out." The first girl winked. "He must've been super grateful when you finished."

"Jeez!" Her entire face washed over in red. "What's wrong with you guys? Your heads are so dirty." To which they laughed at her flustered state.

You stared Chiharu down as she awkwardly endured the childish teasing from her irritating trio of friends while moving down the aisle.

There were many individuals who looked fondly upon this girl for many reasons. A few of those included her positive energy, attractiveness, and overall downright sugary personality. Many would say it was hard to dislike her; However, you couldn't feel any more different.

If anyone were to ask, she smiled a bit too much for your liking. As if she got a lot of what she wanted easily. And it came to your attention that her new want was in someone she had no business wanting.

"Can any of you make sure Miya-kun receives his worksheet at the end of the day?"

 _I should've given it to him before I left_ , she thought. 

"I can do it."

"I can." 

Both she and she exchanged looks.

Your lips curled into a smile that didn't quite reach your eyes and looked to the teacher. "It makes sense if I do it, Sensei. The twins and I walk home together every day."

"Th-that's true," Chiharu said. "That makes the most sense, doesn't it?" When Chiharu got to your seat, she provided double the worksheet on your desk. "Here you go, (Y/n)-chan." For you, a bonus smile that covered her eyes unlike yours.'

In your eyes, the best look for her had to be snot, tears, and a bruised face. Just picturing it amused you. Then again, that was just you.

"Hm?" She tipped her head over the sudden chuckle. You looked her straight in the eyes and muttered this for her and her only. "You're wasting your time." You received the papers and watched the shine on that same smile dull away.

"Huh? What do you-"

"Chiharu? Pick up the pace." The teacher said.

You blinked back to the blank board."

"I'm sorry, Sensei." And onto the next person, she moved, though lingering eyes remained with you for the next two seconds.

Like a book, she was easy to read. If the opportunity ever arose, you would snuff out that foolish hope she carried around in her heart. But not without toying with her first. 

When Chiharu got down the last row, which comprised Harua and her friends, Ichirou was the first to receive out of them. He stuck his hand out to take the paper without taking the hand off his cheek and eyes away from the window. 

"Ichirou-kun, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

When gazed up ahead the next few seats, Asami sat with his hands in his lap, while Yua and Harua also had their heads towards the window. "What happened here?" she muttered to herself.

"Harua, Yua, Ichirou!" The trio flinched to the teacher's stern voice echoing across the room.

"What's wrong with your faces? They're all bruised up!"

"W-well..." Yua stuttered first. "We..." Her eyes inched in your direction, where her skin nearly made off without her. "H—Harua and I got in a fight!"

"A fight? Suddenly? Over what?"

"Well... It’s hard to explain…"

"And what about you, Ichirou? Who did you fight?"

"Actually, I fell. Down the stairs."

"You fell? Tsk. Do I look like an idiot to you?" she roared. " I can get behind the girl's story, but you? Are trying to tell me a flight of stairs gave that huge knot on your forehead and bloody nose?"

"Well..."

"Sensei! Sensei!" You raised your hand. "It's true! I saw him trip. It wasn't pretty, as you can see."

The teacher exhaled and pointed out the door. "Out. Go to the infirmary and ask the nurse to patch you up. I can't have a student looking like this in my class if you haven't gone there first. Harua, Yua, same for you."

"Yes, Sensei..."


	6. Tattle Tale

"Hey, (Y/n)-san! Osamu-kun."

You came to an abrupt halt, even taking a step back into Osamu from the incoming duo. You glanced between either of them and squinted. Friends of Eri Chiharu.

"Morning," Osamu said.

"I'm here, too." Atsumu waved a hand as he split from behind him.

"Oh, you're here too, Atsumu-kun?"

His eyes crinkled as the corner of his lips curved upward. He chose not to say anything.

"What do you want?" you said.

"O-oh! Um...Megumi and I were wondering if we could ask you a couple things just between us girls, y'know." She tried to force what seemed to be a light-hearted chuckle.

"Not interested." You tried to sidestep past them, but they jumped back in front of you, pleading that you wait. Your eyes then dropped toward your hand, which one of them squeezed between her own.

"Please!" She clapped her hands and bowed her head. "It's really important."

Beside her, Megumi nodded eagerly to this. "Super important."

"Talk. We can wait. Atsumu locked his arm around his brother's shoulder and escorted him away from you all.

You sighed and snatched your hand back. "Make it quick."

The girls trailed right back out of the classroom with you, but not before chucking thumbs and grins toward an anxious Chiharu. Once in the hall, you threw your back and foot against the wall and shoved your hands in your sweater pockets.

You eyed the two from head to toe and couldn't help the loose chuckle from coming through. Your neck rolled off to the side. "You two seem nervous."

Megumi stiffened. "Us?" She pointed to herself and checked her partner in crime, Nori. "No way." she shook her head. "What makes you say that?" she grinned.

"Yesterday's show during lunch. Did it freak you out?"

"Oh that," Nori slapped the air. "Who cares about that?" She tried to play it off with an awkward giggle, which Megumi followed up on with her own, but they equally fell flat.

"So? What do you want?"

"Right. We know you're pretty close with the twins. How long you've known 'em for?" Megumi asked.

Your forehead scrunched and a small frown came about. "Since Kindergarten."

Their eyes widened. "That far back?"

"Then you have to know 'em inside and out. About their likes and dislikes, and the type of girls they're into, right?" Nori chirped.

You raised a brow. "You sound interested."

"No, no, not us, but a friend of ours. Chiharu-chan, she has a crush on Osamu-kun. Which brings me to our next questions. Do you know if he's dating anyone?" They both leaned in together.

"He's single."

"Yes!" They high-fived each other and giggled among themselves.

"And no, I don't know what kind of girls they're into. I never bothered asking. If you want to know so badly about all that, you can ask them yourselves."

Just then, a tall and slender girl with flat black hair and down-turned eyes caught your eye. None of you went noticed since her face remained buried within her book, but you didn't take your eyes off her until even her school bag was out of sight.

"It'd be too obvious if we went ourselves..." Megumi whined.

You looked back at them. "Guess you're out of luck then." You kicked away from the wall and turned to head in. Two steps in, you came to a standstill, just to leave with them a small piece of advice. "Keep in mind that even though he's not dating anyone, he already has someone he likes."

"He does?" And just like that, their grins withered away.

"You're kidding." Their shoulders dropped alongside their excitement.

"Sucks for her I guess. I bet she got her hopes up, putting her faith in you guys to get some useful information out of me."

The two girls exchanged glances, then watched you return to the classroom.

Megumi sighed and held her head. "What do we do now, Nori? If we tell Chiharu all that, it'll break her heart."

"Can we really believe that she's telling the truth, though?" She crossed her arms. "What if she said all that just to get us to stop trying? She could've been lying for all we know."

"I don't see why she would though."

"Maybe...Maybe she's got her own crush on Osamu-kun and is really trying to knock out any other competition!" She punched her palm. "And she wants to throw us off by telling us that Osamu-kun likes someone else."

"In that case, we should get Chiharu-chan to try harder!" She shook her fists.

Nori nodded. "Mm!"

When the two determined girls returned to the rest of the class, they reported what they could to Chiharu and offered her more words of encouragement. Not to back down and to pursue with everything she had.

"I guess you're right." She nodded. "I still haven't given this my best shot. And who knows," her face flushed, "maybe things'll work in my favor and we can become closer."

"Of course! And we're right behind you each step of the way." Nori said.

"I'm sure it'll work out. You're too good for the rest of these guys, but Osamu-kun doesn't seem that bad at all." Megumi said. I think you've got a good contender on your hands." She grinned.

Just then a loud thud, followed by a scream jumped the girls out of their skin, and those around the room. As they turned their heads in the direction from where it came from, their eyes widened to the unexpected sight of Osamu pinning their classmate's head to the desk and her hand behind her back. He stood accompanied by both you and Atsumu.

"Eh?" Chiharu uttered.

"You've got the wrong idea! I was only trying to use the bathroom."

You plastered a smile to your face then reached into your sock and straightened up with your thumb, pushing the blade out from the body beneath it.

 _A box cutter?_ Osamu's eyes swept briefly around those ahead and those on either side of him. Their faces, as much as he wanted to be dawning the same, held awe and discomfort.

"I don't believe you," you said.

"Why do you have something like that in school?" The dark-haired girl raised her voice, then winced a grunt a second later as her forced wrist slammed down on the desk. Regardless of clamping her fingers and jerking her hand away, she flinched still when the blade stopped meters before her pupil. And the flat tone that followed paled out her face.

"Open 'em," you said. "Don't waste my time."

Kiku's breath hitched. I—I swear..."

"She's joking, right?" Chiharu muttered. "Why does she have something so dangerous? And Osamu-kun..."

"I doubt it," Megumi said. "She's got the same look from yesterday. Until now she never really stood out, so it's strange that she's become like this. And with the Miya boys backing her up? Atsumu definitely has a streak of doing stupid stuff, but Osamu?"

"We have to go tell someone-" Chiharu barely got her butt up from her seat before Nori's hand shoved her shoulder back down.

"And if she finds out?" she said. "Unless you want to end up just like Kiku over there, stay put."

"But why is (Y/n)-san going after Kiku-san like that?"

"That's right, you were out of the classroom for the last bit, huh? Yesterday, (Y/n) beat the mess out of Harua and Yua. As for Ichirou, Osamu went after him for trying to stop her."

"No way..." She frowned.

"I overheard Kiku saying she wanted to go get a teacher, but she never made it out. When I asked her what happened, she said Atsumu was blocking the door, telling her to go sit down. Like they were all in on it."

"I never knew she could be this scary. What happened to her?"

"Who knows..."

"Do whatever she tells you," Issei shouted. "She—she's dead serious. Don't try her."

Everyone else around him paused and focused their attention on him for a moment.

"Oh, that's right!" Atsumu said. "Good ol' Issei paid the consequences for something he shouldn't have said. Didn't you tell everyone how you got those injuries?"

"No..." Issei lowered his head and turned his head away.

"Let it be a warning to all of you, even the girls," he glanced to their current prey. "If you don't want a target on your back, you'd better be on your best behavior."

All the boys and all the girls, who ever got on good with up to or liked him and his brother, lowered their noses and shielded half their faces.

Slowly, Kiku's fingers released their hold. You then pressed her hand flat and shifted them away from each other. All the while, other students remained frozen in place with air held in their lungs, hoping to be released within the coming seconds.

"We're gonna play a little game!" You raised your voice for all to hear. "The knife game. Do you know it?" From ear to ear, the ends of your lips curled.

"Please, stop this. I'm begging you."

"You should have minded your own business," Osamu said.

Atsumu shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad she didn't."

"I'm sorry," her voice shook. "I'm sorry! Please don't—Ow!" The blade nicked her across the knuckle of her index.

"I missed."

For the next few minutes, you continued to 'miss' multiple times across the other ones and the back of her hand. Some were brief while others you savored carving into her. The tears she shed were of no effect and only made you slightly more curious about her tolerance.

Kiku could barely see through her blurred vision. "You're crazy!" She sniffed.

"And? You gonna try and tell on me again? I guess you're not in enough pain, Kiku. Maybe I should carve something memorable on the back of your hand."

"No!" She tried to jerk and twist her wrist out of your grasp, but felt it tighten all the more. The hot strike across her cheek put an end to all her struggles.

"It's good samaritans like you that get under my skin. Getting in the way of my fun." You leaned in closer. "I hope you do tell someone I gave you these cuts, that way I can give you more elsewhere." You straightened up and set your sights on Issei. "Hey, you!"

"Y-yes?"

"Take her to the infirmary. Be discreet about it."

Kiku took to her feet upon being released and hurried off without Issei. He looked at you, then jogged out the back door after her.

You glanced in Chiharu's direction, who flinched at eye contact. You smiled at the discomfort settling in her features.

"Osamu!" You turned to him and shook him by the shoulders. "You did good! I was a bit worried to see if you'd actually do it, but you did it with no hesitation. Come on," you grabbed either of them by the hand. "Let's walk 'Tsumu back to class. Hitoshi must be lonely in there."

On the way out the door, you exchanged glances with her once more, this time leaving out with a smirk.

At the end of the day, while you took a quick trip to the bathroom, Osamu patiently posted himself nearby, opposite the classroom. In the meantime, he pondered about his day and how classmates he used to talk to no longer came up to him to chat, much less ask for anything as they usually did. Seeing such a thing twice in a row must have been enough to keep them away in fear of being 'next'. Seconds later, he lifted his head to the soft call of his name.

"Osamu-kun?"

"Chiharu."

"You're still here?" She looked from side to side. "Where's (Y/n)-san?"

"Bathroom. Do you need something from me?"

The blush crept up her cheeks, and her heart squeezed upon looking at his face. "No, no! Not really...I mean, I did want to speak to you for a bit."

"About?"

"About this morning, with Kiku-san." Her face lowered, while hands twisted and fiddled below her waist. "Why did you guys have to do what you did to her? Did she really make you that upset enough to put your hands on her? She's a girl. I never thought you'd be so forceful."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about him."

Either of them looked over and found you reaching out for Osamu's arm and mushing your cheek onto it.

Your chest pushed up against him and your arms tightened around his. "And that's just fine. 'S not like you need to know anything about him anyway. There's nothing you or anyone could do for him that I can't or haven't already done.

Chiharu's shoulders drooped downward. Her chest clenched painfully over your intrusive and flirtatious behavior. Her friends were right, she did have a rival in you. A very powerful rival it seemed like.

You dipped over in front of him and smiled softly to gather his full attention. "'Samu, should we go on a date?"

The open suggestion interrupted her heart's rhythm with an aching prick. Her lips folded inward and her grip on her bag tightened.

"A date?" he asked.

"Mm. We could stop by the mall for a while, get something to eat while we're there. How's that sound?"

"O-Osamu-kun.-

The moment she tried to speak up, your face scrunched up. "You're still here? I thought you would've gone home by now."

"No, actually. Osamu and I were talking about something, so-"

"And now he's talking to me. That means your business here is finished."

"But-" Chiharu looked to Osamu, who seemed quite done, just as you implied. She then looked back at you. She let off a small huff and muttered as she turned her back on you. "I guess I'll just excuse myself then..." And just like that, shoulders on the floor and footsteps slow, Chiharu left the two of you alone.

"Why're you calling it a date when you just want to hang out?" he asked. "Especially since everyone else is gonna be with us."

You straightened up. "Because that's exactly what I meant. It's a date."

"A real date?"

It's a shame he couldn't see just how deeply discolored his face had become because it sent the ends of your lips curving into your cheeks. "I didn't stutter. You don't wanna?"

"It's up to you. I don't really care." He soothed his nape and averted his gaze for a moment. "But what about the rest? Aren't they waiting for us?"

You pulled your phone out of your pocket. "I'll text them to go on without us." You pulled him away down the stairs. "'Tsumu's gonna complain, but it's fine."

You sent the message and of course, Atsumu did exactly as you said and complained.

"Huh."

"What'd he say?"

"He's on his way back. I guess we're gonna have to go out a different door. Come on!" You snatched Osamu's hand as soon as you got on the second floor and made a dash around corners to get to another stairwell that led to the back doors of the building.  
  
  
  


** A/N: The way it took me weeks to complete this....I'm ashamed😶😩 **


End file.
